Spongebob Squarepants AGS Episode 3
by Steven Mr. Awesomeness
Summary: This episode is called Gary's Trial. It is still a continuation of the pilot, and the next episode will be too.


When we last saw Spongebob and Patrick their snail, Gary, had got arrested for gun possession and murder. Now Spongebob and Patrick were at the courthouse for Gary's trial. Although Gary was crazy and evil, Spongebob did not want him to be arrested for life. He still loved the snail like he used to before he became gay.

"Well," said Spongebob. "This is it; I really hope they find it in their hearts to let Gary go for what he did."

"He killed someone," said Patrick.

"Yeah, but look at Casey Anthony, She killed her daughter and didn't even get arrested for life."

"Shhh, the trial is starting," said Patrick.

A security officer brought Gary into the courtroom. He was wearing a prison orange jumpsuit and looked very pissed off.

"Welcome to the trial of Gary Squarepants," said the judge. "Our first witness to come to the stand will be Gary's owner, Mr. Spongebob Squarepants."

"Thank you, your honor," said Spongebob.

"Mr. Squarepants, will you tell us exactly what happened?"

"Yes, your honor, Gary snapped the neck of one of his friends, for a stupid reason."

"And what was that reason?" asked the judge.

"Because Gary's friend spilt beer on Gary's leather jacket."

The jury gasped because Gary murdered for ridiculous reasons. Gary looked like he was about to scream and shout, and that's exactly what he did.

"You little faggot ass [bleep], I'll kick your [bleep] ass when I get-."

But before he could finish, the judge called order in the court.

"What happened next, Mr. Squarepants?" asked the judge.

"Well Gary escaped and he made his other friends beat me and Patrick up. Patrick managed to get through them and then we escaped."

"USING MY BOAT!" screamed a person who just walked into the courtroom.

The creature was a squirrel, wearing a helmet and astronaut suit. The dome with a tree in it was the squirrel's house.

"Can you explain Mr. Squarepants?" asked the judge.

"Yes I can," said Spongebob wearily. "We kind of stole a boat to find Gary."

"I see, said the judge.

Gary hoped to himself that Spongebob would get arrested, and that he would get set free.

"Stealing a boat isn't as bad as murder," said the judge. "So Mr. Squarepants is off the (very small) hook."

Spongebob and Patrick cheered, and then the squirrel walked up to them.

"I guess stealing a boat to stop a killer was pretty brave of you guys, I won't kill you if you give me the keys to my boat."

Spongebob handed the keys of the boat to the squirrel.

"The names Sandy Cheeks," said the squirrel.

"I'm Spongebob Squarepants; this is my partner Patrick Star."

"Sup," said Patrick.

Sandy looked a little surprised when Spongebob said "partner," but minded her own business.

"May we get back to the trial?" asked the judge.

"Yes, your honor," said Spongebob. "After we escaped in Ms. Cheeks boat, we searched for a few minutes and found Gary, his friend in the passenger seat started shooting a gun at me and Patrick. Then an officer saw it and started chasing Gary. Gary had no choice but to stop at a cliff, where he killed his friend with the gun that almost killed us. Then the officer got out of the car and cuffed Gary, and here we are right now."

"So," said the judge. "Two murders and possession of a gun, Okay it is time to decide, Is Gary Squarepants, guilty or not guilty?"

After a few minutes, the jury had decided whether Gary was guilty or not.

"And so, Gary the snail is…"

The courtroom was silent and then…

"GUILTY!" screamed the judge.

"But, since Mr. Squarepants is kind of the reason this happened, it will be his decision whether the snail is guilty or not. If Spongebob says he's guilty, he will be escorted to prison for life. If he says not guilty, we will have to find more evidence and hold another trial next week. What is your choice Mr. Squarepants?"

The courtroom sat silent and still. There was no noise at all, not even breathing. Spongebob looked very upset and nervous. Every one stared at him, waiting for an answer. Would he send his beloved snail away and never see him again? Or would he say not guilty and just lose next week? STAY TUNED!

JUST KIDDING!

"My snail Gary is…."

"Guilty," said Spongebob quietly.

Gary, however, started freaking out.

"You little son of a bitch, when I get out of jail I'll [bleep] [bleep] [bleep]."

A security officer escorted Gary out of the courtroom. Spongebob knew that was the end. He didn't even want to come to the jail to see Gary. He was so upset and angry with him. He knew he should just leave Gary in jail and never ever see him. He didn't care anymore about anything. If he was gay, or if he just lost his favorite/only pet. Sandy gave Spongebob and Patrick a ride home. All Spongebob did was sit on the couch, he didn't even move. He had just entered depression.


End file.
